LA GUERRA DE LAS GALAXIAS EPISODIO 12334
by Profion
Summary: Esto... capi 9.8... próximo capi el 10... EL KARAOKE SE ACERCA!!!
1. En una galaxia mazo mazo lejana

EN UNA GALAXIA MAZO MAZO A TOMAR POR SACO....  
  
En el alejado planeta llamado "Tatooajin" dos jedis llamados Tonti-Juan Chenobi y Qui-Bai Gonn se encuentran en misión de paz. El gremio de panaderos de "Tatooajin" piensa dejar sin suministro de napolitanas al planeta "Andeandaraán", cosa que no se puede consentir porque a la salida de los colegios los Andeandancianos van a comprar napolitanas, y si se corta el suministro los niños llorarán y llorarán y sería una catástrofe de grandes dimensiones................................................................. .......................................  
  
1 En la Capital de Tatooajin, Tatooajito a las 20:30  
  
Tonti Juan: "Maestro..."  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn: "Yo también lo siento Tonti-Juan, la fuerza me guía y siento una turbación tremenda.. ooh siii..mmmm."  
  
Tonti Juan:"Maestro, recuerde, no está usted contestando una llamada de su 906 'Fuerza Caliente'..."  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn: "Oh si, Tonti-Juan, ¿cuál era tu pregunta?"  
  
Tonti Juan: "Nada Maestro, que si puedo ir al baño"  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn:"¿Ir al baño?¿PERO SABES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?"  
  
Tonti Juan: "Sí, que si puedo ir al baño"  
  
Qui Bai Gonn:"¡¡NOOOO, NO AGUANTARSE EL PIS LLEVA AL LADO OSCURO, MI QUERIDO TONTI-JUAN!!"  
  
Tonti Juan: "Pero..."  
  
Se abrieron las puertas de la estancia y un Tatooajino salió:  
  
Tatooajino: "Güenas Taldes oh alabados Jedi, ¿qué tlipa se les ha loto?"  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn: "Queremos detener la catástrofe de lo de las napolitanas"  
  
Tatooajino: "Vale, vayan a la ventanilla dieciséis y con 3 certificados de nacimiento.  
  
  
  
1.1 En la otra punta de la Galaxia, 21:00  
  
Xilar: "Xilar llamando a Darth Serios"  
  
1.1.1 Pffffpfffff [la imagen de Darth Serios aparece en la pantalla]  
  
Xilar: "Quiero un Big Kings XXXL con patatas y cocacola GRANDES"  
  
Darth Serios: ¬_¬  
  
Xilar: "Vale vale... el plan va según lo previsto, los jedi se han tragado la bola de lo de las Napolitanas y están yendo de ventanilla en ventanilla"  
  
Darth Serios: "Vale pronto enviaré a mi aprendiz Darth Mola, acércate mi aprendiz y mira a la cámara"  
  
Darth Mola: "KUÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO"  
  
Xilar: ô_Ô  
  
Darth Serios: "Es que está en la edad del pavo"  
  
  
  
1.2 Tatooajito otra vez, 24:00  
  
Tonti Juan: "¿Pero que me estás contando tío?YA HE TRAIDO LAS 324 PARTIDAS DE NACIMIENTO Y LAS 8 COPIAS DE MI EXAMEN DE QUÍMICA DE 3º"  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn: "Te estás dejando llevar por el lado oscuro mi aprendiz"  
  
Tonti Juan: "PERO QUÉ LADO OSCURO NI QUE NIÑO MUERTO.. ME MEOOOO"  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn: "Pues hazlo en aquel arbolito... y luego vamos a por mi copia del test de conducir Pods y de mi foto de la comunión"  
  
Tonti-Juan: "¿PERO MEAR NO LLEVABA AL LADO OSCURO?"  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn: "PICASTEEEEEEE WOOOHOOO"  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capi de este fic. Ya sé que no lo leeréis, pero estoy acostumbrada.. KUÑAAAAAAAO 


	2. Huida de Tatooajin

Capi 2: Tonti-Juan y Qui-Bai Gonn a la fuga  
  
1 Tatooajin.... ni se sabe la hora  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn- Mira TontiJu.. nos abrimos!  
  
Tonti Juan - ¡¡QUÉ ES ESO DE TONTIJU??  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn - Un apelativo cariñoso...  
  
1.1.1 Tonti Juan - ô_Ô  
  
Qui Bai Gonn - Era un coña.. Bueno, que vamos a la panadería y pillamos napolitanas  
  
Tonti Juan - Si Maestro.  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn - Joe... ¿Y qué hago con mis copias de las fotos de la Comunión?  
  
Tonti Juan - Véndeselas a "Hola!"  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn - Ahora que lo pienso... ¿cómo pagaremos las napolitanas?  
  
Tonti Juan - Dejémonos llevar por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza y dejémoslo todo en la cuenta del presidente de Tatooajito.  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn - Qué sería de mi vida sin ti TontiJu  
  
Tonti Juan - ^_^U joe... estoy empezando a asustarme... arrrggghhh quita la mano!!!  
  
Unos minutos más tarde..  
  
1.2 Qui-Bai Gonn - Esto pesa la hostia  
  
1.3 Tonti Juan - PO ZI PO ZI  
  
1.4 Qui-Bai Gonn - Vamos a meterlo en la nave.  
  
1.5  
  
1.6 Ya están nuestros héroes en la nave...  
  
1.7 Qui-Bai Gonn - ¡ESTO ES VIDA! WOOHOO ¡QUÉ BIEN VAMOS A QUEDAR CON EL CONSEJO!  
  
1.8 Tonti Juan - Vale, pero quite esa mano!!!  
  
NIIIIIINOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIINOOOOOOOOO [eso es la alarma]  
  
Nave - Contróoo, sino tiras las napolitanas no sólo te pongo dos velas negras sino que encima nos vamos a tomar por culo en  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
Tonti Juan – ¿¿QUÉ HACEMOS??  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn - Confía en la Fuerza y tírate al planeta Nabo  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
A TOMAR POR CULOOOOOOOO WOWOWO  
  
2 Cayendo en Nabo  
  
2.1 Tonti Juan - ¿Qué hacemos maestro? NOS VAMOS A JOSTIAR  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn - Confía en la Fuerza, concéntrate en los pájaros, en las flores, en las montañas, en Pamela Anderson en una playa del caribe...  
  
PLUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (- Hostia que se han dado)  
  
Tonti Juan - Maestro, esto no ha funcionado...  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn - CLARO! ¿Y QUÉ TE ESPERABAS? ERA UNA COÑA PARA MANTENER LAS ESPERANZA... eres necio TontiJu  
  
Tonti Juan - ¬_¬  
  
Chepu - Misa Chepu.. Losa me habéis jodido el mio tejado... tusa pagar.  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn - MIRA, NO ME TOQUES EL RABO BICHO CHEPUDO, ME TOCA LA PUNTA DEL... SABLE LÁSER SU TECHO, ESTAMOS EN MISIÓN DE PAZ.  
  
Tonti Juan - Maestro...  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn - Y TÚ NO ME TOQUES EL.... SABLE LÁSER, SI QUIERES MEAR, AHÍ HAY UN ÁRBOL  
  
Tonti Juan - No es que...  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn - CALLAAAAAAA  
  
2.1.1.1 Chepu - Tusa pagar o misa estar muy disgustada  
  
Qui Bai Gonn – Pues a mi me da igual y deje de hablar como los gilipollas.  
  
Tonti Juan - Maestro...  
  
QuiBai Gonn - ERES MÁS ABSORBENTE QUE UN TAMPAX SUPER... ¿QUÉ RECOÑA QUIERES?  
  
Tonti Juan - Que nos han mangado las napolitanas y por ahí viene una manifestación de Comisiones Obreras.  
  
Qui-Bai Gonn - LA GALLINA, ¡¡POR QUÉ NO LO HAS DICHO ANTES TONTIJU??  
  
Tonti Juan - ¬_¬U  
  
Qui Bai Gonn - HUYAMOS...KUÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO...  
  
[va Qui-Bai y pilla a la Chepu y Tonti Juan corre tras ellos]  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Bueno.... Esto es todo por hoy... ¿Qué hará chepu?¿Por qué Qui-Bai Gonn no escuchaba a Tonti Juan?¿Qué harán ahora que no tienen napolitanas?¿Habrá rollito rosa entre TontiJu y Qui-Bai Gonn o sólo se convertirán en amigo con derecho a roce?  
  
Gracias a Stella Lhuderl-Hirl por apoyarme y por leer esto XDD 


	3. CC.OO. Contraataca

Capi 3:  CC.OO. CONTRAATACA

**_En el Planeta Nabo... _**

Tonti Juan - ^_^ buuufff... ¡por un pelo!

Chepu - Misa querer que tusa pagues mi tejado.

Qui-Bai Gonn - Jo! Qué tía más pelma 

Pensamientos de Qui-Bai Gonn - Será una pelma pero esa Chepu me pone mogollón ô_Ô

Tonti Juan - Maestro, deje de pensar guarrerías con el aborigen... tenemos que ir a ver a la Reina de Nabo, la Reina Sastredala.

Qui-Bai Gonn - ¬_¬ ¿cómo has sabido en qué estaba pensando mi joven Padawan?

Tonti Juan - Me lo ha chivado la Fuerza.

Qui-Bai Gonn - P**a chivata... bueno, vamos a ver a la Sastredala.

Tonti Juan - ESO, TÚ CÁMBIAME EL TEMA.

**_En la audiencia de la Reina Sastredala..._**

Tonti Juan - Entonces esa es la situación en la República Galáctica...

Sastredala - Mira, no me cuentes tus movidillas, porque aquí van a hacer la Huelga General porque hablo como Llongueras y me gasté el presupuesto de Sanidad en un lifting.

Chepu - Misa Chepu, tusa tener que pagar mi tejado

Qui-Bai Gonn y Tonti Juan - ¬_¬U

Sastredala - Bueno, pondré una orden de busca y captura para las napolitanas

Qui-Bai Gonn y Tonti Juan - Ô_ô 

Sastredala - ¿Por qué ponéis esos caretos?  
Qui-Bai Gonn - Parte del entrenamiento Jedi...

Sastredala - ¿Sois Jedis?

Qui-Bai Gonn y Tonti Juan - -_-U ¡qué heavy!

Sastredala & Chepu - Ô_ô 

Tonti Juan - KUÑAAAAAAAAAOOOO

Qui-Bai Gonn - AJAJÁ, TE PILLÉ, HAS ESTADO VIENDO CRÓNICAS MARCIANAS A LAS ESPALDAS DEL CONSEJO JEDI.

Tonti Juan - ^_^U Esto....er....pues....yo...mm... KUÑAAAAAO

Qui-Bai Gonn - Tontiju, te noto muy jamado por el lado Oscuro.

Tonti Juan - LA MANOOO, CUIDAO CON LO QUE TOCAS

Chepu y Sastredala **- ***Están metidas en una profunda conversación sobre seguros y tejados*****

**_Dos horas más tarde..._**

Sastradala - OH NO! LA ALARMA, VAMOS MORIR

Qui-Bai Gonn - CHEPU, HAZME SENTIR UN HOMBRE

Chepu - No hasta que tusa pagarme el tejado

Tonti Juan - Ô_ÔU no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

Sastredala - Salgamos por la puerta de atrás

Tonti Juan - Ô_Ô * Sigue alucinando pero corre *

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hasta aquí el nuevo capi de la Guerra de las Galaxias, es lo más parida que he escrito en mi vida desde aquella historia que hice en la que Lola se caia por las escaleras, se volvía loca y me ponía un sobre en dibujo...

Gracias a la de siempre por los reviews XDDD. 


	4. Sith, Jedis y paridas

Capi 4

**_Después de correr muchos kilómetros..._**

Tonti-Juan - Ô_ô

Qui-Bai Gonn - TontiJu, te noto tenso...

Tont Juan- LA MANOOOOOOOO 

Qui-Bai Gonn - * Se aleja silbando el puente sobre el río Kwai * 

Chepu - Tusa pagar tejado

Qui-Bai Gonn - ¬_¬

Sastredala - Oigs, se me ha estropeado el peinado.

Jedis - Ô_Ô 

Tonti Juan - MIRA TÍA LLONGUERAS, LO IMPORTANTE ERA SALIR CON VIDA ASÍ QUE NO SÉ QUE PUÑETAS TE IMPORTA EL PEINADITO

Qui-Bai Gonn - ¿Te meas?

Tonti Juan - No.

Chepu - Cuando losa pagar tejado?

Lectores - Qué pelma con el p**o tejado ¬_¬

En la guarida de los Sith 

Darth Serios - A ver, repasemos otra vez.. ¿qué lo que tienes que hacer?

Darth Mola - Qué pelma... voy, rapto a la Sastredala, pedimos rescate y nos vamos al planeta Hawai a vivir bien toda la vida.

Darth Serios - Por fin... después de repetírtelo 50 veces no esperaba menos....

En el Templo Jedi 

Maestro Window - Oye mira Yodo tío, me da que no les va bien a Tonti Juan y a Qui-Bai Gonn

Maestro Yodo - Hoy Window algo nuevo aprenderás

Window - El qué?

Yodo - Que la vida dura es pero tu tabaco no tiene por qué serlo.

Window - Eres un pozo de saber Yodo

Yodo - PAYASOOOO!! En los paquetes de nobel la enseñanza viene

Window - ¬_¬

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Esto es todo por hoy :)

A ver, los reviews.

Stella - KUÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO TOREEEEEEERO. Mi tía se puso la musiquita de Torero en el móvil XDDD. Mañana tenemos dos horas seguidas con la Chepu.... ¿sobreviviré? XDD

Elmith - ¿Quién es JMV? Pásame el link de su cómic en tu próximo review y si se parece mucho pues lo cambiaré, no quiero que esto parezca un plagio de ningún tipo, gracia por avisarme. No, no soy catalana, soy de Madrid, conozco a Stella por ff.net :). GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS!!!

Chu-Cheng - Gracias por tu review!

Paulika - Gracias tb por tu review,a ver si me paso a leer alguno de tus fics.

Cari Gracias tb, pero la próxima vez que te rías ten cuidado y no te caigas de la silla XDD


	5. Huida de Nabo

Capi 5 

**_En la nave de la Reina..._**

Tonti Juan: ¿¡Cómo es que la nave va a pedales!?

Sastredala: Representa la filosofía anti-máquina de Nabo

Qui-Bai Gonn: No, en serio... ¬_¬

Sastredala: Bueeeeeeeeno...Es que me gasté el presupuesto de los motores  en cremas reafirmantes

Chepu: Misa piensa que se va a gastar el dinero que me de losa del tejado en una chepusucción.

Qui-Bai Gonn: Y dale pedales....

Tonti Juan - Hablando de pedales ¿quién los va a dar?

   *Sastredala y Chepu se alejan misteriosamente silbando el ya conocido "Puente sobre el ró Kwai"*

En la nave Sith 

*Aparece Darth Mola con unas gafas enormes de los veinte duros y enseñando dos dientes *

Darth Mola: MIRE MAE'TRO LO QUE M'HA MANDAO EL OCULI'TA PA' LO' OJO'.... KUÑAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO

Darth Serios: En que estaría pensado la escritora cuando me puso a este aprendiz ¬_¬

Escritora: Mira Serios, o te portas bien o te borro del fic

Darth Serios: Vale, vale

Darth Mola: KUÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO WOWOWOWO

Darth Serios: Bueno, mi aprendiz, vas a pillarte la nave, vas a irte al planeta Nabo y te vas a cargar a los Jedi esos.

Darth Mola: COMO DIGA UZTEEEEE... KUÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO 

Darth Serios: -_-U Qué edad, qué edad....

En el espacio galáctico sideral.com, dentro de la nave de Sastredala 

*  Sastredala y Chepu se encuentran en el puente de mando mientras que Tonti Juan y Qui-Bai Gonn se encuentran abajo pedaleando *

Sastredala: Puente de mando a Pedaleros.... ¡HIPERMEGA PROPULSIÓN QUE NOS SIGUE UNA NAVE MAZO RARA Y NOS PUEDEN VIOLAR!

Qui-Bai Gonn: ME CAGÜENDIEZ, TE VAN A VIOLAR A  TI... ¡JA!

Sastredala: Pues sino violan a la Chepu.

Pensamientos de Qui-Bai Gonn: Si alguien la viola voy a ser yo MUAAAAAAJAJAJA

Tonti Juan: Maestro deje de pensar guarreridas y pedalee, que siento una turbación en la Fuerza...

Qui-Bai Gonn: Yo también mi joven aprendiz

Tonti Juan: LA MANOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH 

Qui-Bai Gonn: ^_^U

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Bueno Gente, esto ha sido todo por hoy...

Stella- La parte de la mano te la dedico que se que te gusta... LUUUUUUUKE. A Cesítar lo han expulsado por pintar con rotulador a la profesora de Sociales. TORERO WOWOWO.

arwen-chang - Gracias por el Review!!!!! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado!!! Si, diles a todos tus amigos que lo lean [XDDD autopromoción barata XDD]


	6. Ajandemor comeneuer

Capi 6

**_Darth Mola..._**

Darth Mola: LA BARBACOOOOOOOOA, LA BARBACOOOOOOOOOOOA, COMO ME GUSTA, LA BBQ.... KUÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAO

Ppfff dfff arrgdshdxd * Aparece Darth Serios en la Pantalla*

Darth Serios: Oye mira, que corras, que siento algo en la Fuerza

Darth Mola: Ya, y porque tú sientas algo en la Fuerza voy a correr

Darth Serios: Pues si.

Darth Mola: ¿Ah, sí?

Darth Serios: Si

Darth Mola: ¿Si?

Darth Serios: Si

Darth Mola: ¿Si?

Darth Serios: PO ZI

Darth Mola: MA—NUEEEEEEEEELA

Ppfff dfff arrgdshdxd * se corta la transmisión*

Pensamientos de Darth Serios: Sabía que hablando en su idioma me entendería, creo que debería de ver más Crónicas Marcianas...

Pensamientos de Darth Mola: KUÑAAAO, YO A ESTE LO VUELVO LOCO POR LA GLORIA DE MI MADRE, AJANDEMOR COMENEUER.

**_En la parte de los pedales de la Nave de Sastredala..._**

Tonti Juan: Argh.. uff...uh..ahah..un poquito mas....ooh..si...oh..no puedo más..

Qui-Bai Gonn: Oh..oh....m...uf..aaah....yo tampoco mi jovencísimo...uf..erg...aprendiz

Autora: Oye, que esto parece otra cosa, moderaos un poco por favor y no me gustaría cambiar la calificación de este fic.

Ppfff...dfff..aaaaaadffsfds...* aparece Sastredala tomándose un cóctel, con gafas de sol *

Sastredala: LA NAVE EXTRAÑA VIOLADORA NOS SIGUE Ô_ô * se pone histérica*

Tonti Juan: No se preocupe estamos aquí para protegerla.

Chepu: AARRRGHH LOSA HABÉIS DEJADO DE PEDALEAR

Qui-Bai Gonn: Ostis.. es verdad... pero ya no podemos más

Nave: KUÑAAAAAAO ESTA VA A SER LA SEGUNDA JOSTIA QUE NOS COMAMOS AJAMENAUER CONDEMOR EN

10

9

8

7

Qui-Bai Gonn: TontiJu, concetrémonos y...

Tonti Juan: NOOO... LA MANOOO.. 

Qui Bai Gonn: Pero si ahora no te estaba tocando..

Tonti Juan: Por si acaso.

2

1

0

PLUMMMM [- jostia que se jaman]

¿Dónde habrán caído nuestros héroes?¿Tonti Juan se volverá paranoico con "la mano"?¿Alcanzará Darth Mola a los Jedi al ritmo de Georgie Dann?¿Al final del fic acabará Serios hablando como Mola?¿Cuándo se decidirá la autora a retomar el tema principal, osea, el de las napolitanas? Casi todo esto y más en el Próximo Capi!!!

GRACIAS PÚBLICO, AJADEMORENAUER CONDEMOR DE LA PRADERA. 

p.d: ¿Se cambiará la Autora el nick y se llamará Panoica de la Calzada? XD


	7. Conde Kuku

Star Wars: episodio 12334

**_Capi 7_**

****

**_En la guarida de Darth Serios...._**

**Autora**: Serios, como te veo perder la paciencia con tu jovencísimo aprendiz en la edad del  pavo, he decidido que vas a tener otro aprendiz, el Conde Kuku. Aunque por supuesto Mola sigue siendo tu aprendiz.

**Serios**: ...snsf...snif...esto no lo olvidaré nunca, muchas gracias oh gran escritora

**Autora**: Jejeje, de nada, úsalo bien.

**_En la peazo mansión del Conde..._**

**Autora**: Bueno, Kuku, ya te he encontrado curro en esta historia, pero como no pases la transferencia al banco, yo SÍ que me voy a dejar llevar por el Reverso Tenebroso. Así que venga, para la guarida secreta de Darth Serios.

**Kuku**: ¿Ande Anda eso?

**Autora**: -_-U Vas a la 3ª estrella a la izquierda y donde ponga "Guarida Secreta de Serios" te metes.

**Kuku**: Ok... pero su casa tiene nombre de club de alterne.

**Autora**: No te empanes y corre.

**_Nuestros héroes..._**

**Chepu**: Eh! Mirad losa! La nave violadora está allí arriba.

**Tonti-Juan**: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Qui-Bai Gonn, Chepu **y** Sastredala**: ¬_¬ Elemental querido Tonti Juan, desde aquí se oye el nuevo cassete de Georgie Dann.

**Tonti-Juan**: ^_^U ya decía yo....

**Qui-Bai Gonn**: Bueno, siento la Fuerza y me dice que...

**Tonti-Juan**: NOOOO, LA MANO NOOOO. Ô_ô

**Qui-Bai Gonn**: -_-u Iba a decir que la Fuerza me dice que tenemos que ir a aquel pueblo de allí, estamos en el planeta Tatooajin 2: El Regreso

**Sastredala**: ¿Y ese nombre para un planeta?  
**Autora**: Porque me da la gana... ¿qué pasa?

**Sastredala**: -_-U Weno weno, sigamos

**_Encuentro entre el Conde Kuku y Serios..._**

 *Se acerca una nave con grandes velas y un tío fuera de la nave soplando hasta que aterrizan en el hangar secreto de Serios *

**Kuku**: aarrff....ufff.... Qué jartá a soplar

**Serios**: Bienvienido mi aprendiz

**Kuku**: Joer, p**a velas solares, la madre que las parió, es una jodi*nda viajar de noche.

**Serios**: ¬_¬ /La autora se acordará de eso/ Bueno, ¿quieres pasar?

**Kuku**: Me quedo aquí si te parece, desde luego, qué cosas tiene usted.

**Serios**: Bien, pasa, hablaremos sobre mis planes secretos....

**Kuku**: Oye tron, ¿¿para ti todo tiene que ser secreto o son paranoias mías??

**Serios**: Ô_ô Tu pasa.

**_Tatooajin 2: El Regreso..._**

**Sastredala**: Estos zapatos me están matando

**Chepu**: Misa lleva alpargatas y misa va perfecta.

**Sastredala**: Pero yo voy de arreglada pero informal, osea, con chándal y tacones. Además, las alpargatas son más bastas que unas bragas de esparto.

**Tonti-Juan y Qui-Bai Gonn**: Concentrémonos en la Fuerza porque esto ya no lo resisto O_O

**_En la Nave de Mola..._**

*****DarthMola está siguiendo a nuestros amigos a la vez que escucha su nuevo cassette, Super Verano Mix 6 comprado en un bareto de la galaxia por 600 dactarios de la república, osea, 600 púas de aquí *

**Cassette** y **Mola**: ASEREJÉ, JA, DEJE, DEJEBE TU DEBE SEBIONOUBA MAJABI AN DE BUGUI AN DE BUIDIDIPÍ...

**Cassette**: Oye tron, ¿por qué no te callas y me dejas cantar a mi?

**Mola: **Ô_ô vale tío, no te pongas así.

**Nave**: Molaaarrrlll ajandemorl, he junao a esos fisssstros de la praderaarrll, se van a Mos Anda, condemorlll. 

**Mola**: Jo tío, como se sale el chip "chiquito 2.0v" para la nave.. Pos venga, tirando pa Mos Anda.

Nave: Hiprerpropulsiónssss SIETE CABALLORLLLSSS VAN DE BONANZAAARRRLLL.

¿Lograrán llegar nuestros héroes a Mos Anda?¿El Conde Kuku es un pasota o sólo se está haciendo el guay?¿Por qué Serios tiene tan mala suerte con los aprendices? Y hablando de aprendices.... ¿Tonti Juan superará lo de la mano?¿Sí, no, a lo mejor? Se aceptan apuestas. 

Para que veáis que soy buena persona os voy a adelantar cosas del nuevo capi:

1 - En Mos Anda vive Pardolín Oh-Si-Walker que es un niño que se dedica a hacer la vida imposible a su madre, pero es muy buena persona [en el fondo, claro].

2 - En Mos Anda hay un concurso de Karaoke muy concurrido e importante para la localidad, es el Festival de Karaoke de Tonta Eve.

3 - Posiblemente habrá un duelo entre Mola y Tonti Ju

4 - Veremos de que se trata el plan de Serios y la misión que le encomienda a Kuku.

5 - A lo mejor volvemos a Curruscant a ver como están los Maestros Window, Yodo, Un-Min-Dundi y el resto del consejo.


	8. Capi 8 a secas

Star Wars: episodio 12334

Capi 8....__ _Plan de Serios y Kuku_

**Kuku**: Osea tío, que ese es tu plan secreto.

**Serios**: Sí, y te recuerdo por vez número 2345 desde que nos conocemos... NO SOY TU TÍO.

**Kuku**: Vale, no hace falta que te pongas así tronko..

**Serios**: :'( snif snif--- Bien, repetimos. Vas a ir a Tatooajin 2: El Regreso y... ¿a con quién te vas a encontrar?

**Kuku**: Con mi abuela que ha ido a por el pan.

**Serios**: ¬_¬

**Kuku**: Vale, vale... me encontraré el otro... Darth Mola

**Serios**: Bien... ¿y entonces qué haréis?

**Kuku**: Nos encontraremos con los Jedi y les aniquilaremos...

**Serios**: Perfecto

**Kuku**: ¿Hay pibitas mazo de guapas en T2:ER?

**Serios**: No sé, pero si las hubiera, nos dejes que nuble tu percepción de la Fuerza.

_* La Escena se para y Kuku se dirige al público *_

**Kuku**: Anda que el pibe este no está ido ni ná, si hay pibitas guapas que se olvide del plan ;o).

_**En Mos Anda...**_

**Qui-Bai Gonn**: Bien, voy a entrar en esta tienda y...

**Tonti Juan**: Mira, sabemos que es un sex-shop así que déjate de estupideces Maestro.

**Qui-Bai Gonn**: ^_^U Vaya, me he confundido, pensé que era otra cosa.

**Tonti Juan, Sastredala y Chepu**: ¬_¬ sí, ya, no los creemos

**Qui-Bai Gonn**: Bueno, vamos a la tienda a comprar una nave...

**_En la tienda de Wassa..._**

Wassa: Pardolin awata ety ado awaraná sebi onouba majabi an de buididipi _[Traducción: Pardolín, pásale el trapo a ese droide]_ Pardolin: wassa arafdes aduadoas eresu ytemana 

_[Traducción: Yo creo que sí]_

_* Entran a la tienda nuestros amigos *_

**Qui-Bai Gonn**: Queremos una nave.

**Wassa**: ¿Y a mi qué me cuent.....osea... HA VENIDO USTED AL LUGAR ADECUADO, PASE HOMBRE.

**Pardolin**: Wassa wate taso gárrulo aressa

_[Traducción: Wassa, eres más falso que los duros de cartón]_

* Qui-Bai Gonn y Wassa se van a la parte trasera de la tienda, mientras el resto del grupo y Pardolín se quedan en la parte delantera *

**Pardolin**: Oye tú, la del peinado extraño.. ¿eres un diablo?

**Sastredala**: ¿¡UN QUÉ!?

**Pardolin**: No te hayas la imbécil y contesta... Los demonios son esos seres con chándal y tacones de los que hablan los pilotos intergalácticos.

**Tonti Juan: **Yo soy Tonti Juan Kenové. No hagas caso de lo que te diga esa arpía, es un demonio de los tochos.

**Sastredala**: ¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES??

**Pensamientos de Chepu**: TontiJu ser muy valiente pero losa Qui-Bai Gonn ser más valiente.

**Tonti Juan**: Mira, soy Jedi, así que no me calientes los cascos.

**Pardolín**: ¡¡Dejadlo ya!! Es un demonio y punto.

**Sastredala**: Ò_Ó OS ODIO A TODOS

_* Wassa y Qui-Bai Gonn salen despeinados de la parte trasera de la tienda *_

**Wassa**: No hay trato, a mi no me valen los dactarios de la república ni acepto visa.

**Nuestros Amigos**: Ô_ô

**Pardolin**: Bueno, siempre he querido hacer alguna buena obra.... así que os llevaré a mi casa...

**Nuestros amigos**: Gracias, no lo olvidaremos nunca :'-)

**_En la casa de Pardolín..._**

**Pardolin**: MAMAAAAA [N/A: Léase a lo gárrulo].

**Ssshhh Oh-Si-Walker**: QUEEEEEEEE

**Pardolin**: Traigo invitados

**Ssshhh Oh-Si-Walker**: ¿¡OTRA VEZ!? ¿¡QUÉ TE CREES QUE ES ESTO!? ¿¡ALDEAS INFANTILES!?

**Pardolin**: Mamá, tu siempre dices que hay que hacer obras buenas

**Ssshhh Oh-Si-Walker**: No pongas en mi boca cosas que yo no he dicho. 

**Pardolin**: Bueno, vale, pero se quedan

**Ssshhh Oh-Si-Walker**: No tienes remedio :-/

Bueno, hasta aquí el capi 8 del Episodio 12334 :)

¿Para que querrá Serios que Kuku rapte a la Reina y a los Jedi?¿Se suicidará la madre de Pardolin cuando vea que su hijo le lleva a 4 personas para que se queden en su casa?¿Dónde estará Mola?¿Encontrará Kuku a la de su sueños en Tatooajin?

Bien, las cosas para los nuevos capis que adelanté en el Capi 7 se verán... todo a su tiempo. Siento no haber podido subir esto antes, pero es que ha venido una amiga a pasar unos días y no he tenido tiempo para el fic. Ya está empezado el Capi 9 y es posible que ya esta semana lo suba :) Por cierto, no sé si aquí lo he dicho... Si alguien quiere añadirme a su msn mi email es profion_dd@hotmail.com . Si alguien prefiere añadirme en el ICQ mi nº es: 163899430. Para cualquier cosa escribid a sith_dooku@yahoo.es o a profion_dd@hotmail.com


	9. WOWOWO

Capi 9 El deseado xD

**_En casa de Pardolín..._**

**Ssshhh Oh-Si-Walker: **¿¡PERO DE QUÉ VAS!? ¿TU TE CREES QUE EN ESTA CHABOLA CABEMOS SEIS PERSONAS?

**Pardolin Oh-Si-Walker**: Es que mamá, son participantes del concurso de Karaoke de Tonta Eve y nos darán parte del premio si les dejas quedarse a dormir.

**Tonti-Juan:** Ô_o ¿Karaoke?

**Pardolin Oh-Si-Walker**: Shhh ya te explicaré.

**Ssshhh Oh-Si-Walker**: ^_^ entonces que se queden todo el tiempo que quieran.

**Sastredala**: :o) muchas gracias!

**_En la nave de Kuku..._**

**Kuku: **AMOOOOOOOS SCOPIA DJ NANO SESSION WOWOWO

_*Se oye un cd de Scopia comprado en el Top-Manta de Curruscant *_

**Nave de Kuku**: Oye mira, o cambias el cd o lo rayo, porque llevamos las 4 horas de viaje con la misma canción.

**Kuku:** ON THE MOOOOOOOVE, TARARARARÁ TARARARA RARARÁ.

_*La nave de Kuku raya el cd y el conde se  pone a llorar desconsoladamente *_

**_Dath Mola..._**

**Darth Mola: **¡Qué bien! ¡Ya tengo el cd de la Gala 12234 del Operación Galáctica! ¡Viva el top-manta de Tatooajin!

_* pone el cd *_

**CD:**awarejé dididititi wakere kun da la kara aliaaaaa

**Darth Mola**: Me han timado... esto es un cd en Kabrak... no es la Gala 12334... ;_;

Bueno chavales, esto es todo.

Este capi es un bazofia, ya lo sé... pero en el próximo capi llega el PROMETIDO KARAOKE DE TONTA EVE!! Por favor, seguid leyendo.

Este es un capítulo con moralejas. 

Las moralejas son: 

No molestes a tu madre poniendo la misma canción si realmente te gusta el cd. Di no a la piratería, porque..... no sé, pero tu di que no. 

Cualquier mail a profion_dd@hotmail.com o djethal6@iespana.es

La dirección sith_dooku@yahoo.es la perdí

VISITAD MI GRUPO YAHOO! 

http://es.groups.yahoo.com/group/toreeeero_wowowo


	10. Capi 9 y 12

Capítulo 9 y 1/2: Gala de SW EP 12334. 

Intro:

   Nuestros héroes TontiJu, Qui-Bai Gonn, Sastredala y Chepu pasan mala noche en casa de Pardolin, donde tienen que dormir los 4 en una cama en la que sólo puede dormir 1 persona. TontiJu no logra conciliar sueño porque estaba en alerta por si se le acercase la mano, Sastredala tampoco duerme porque necesita mantener su peinado intacto, Chepu no encuentra cómoda la cama porque está pensada para personas con la espalda recta y Qui-Bai Gonn duerme como un bebé en el suelo, que está menos superpoblado. Pero tranqulidad... porque mañana es el gran día de karaoke de TONTA EVE!.

   Los enemigos de nuestros héroes, Darth Mola, Darth Serios y Kuku, han ido cada uno por su lado. Darth Serios ve los documentales de la 2 sobre la Fuerza, Darth Mola se ha apuntado al Karaoke de Tonta Eve... no porque sepa que nuestros héroes se inscriben también sino porque sueña con ser como Tontamante, Ciscal y cía. Kuku también se ha apuntado porque en el cartel salía "un pibita cremosa" que diría él. 

Nota de la Autora: El capi 10 será algo tipo gala de O.T. pero en plan Karaoke, las letras estarán cambiadas etc... Habrá un duelos TontiJu/Mola y Qui-Bai Gonn/Kuku para disfrute de todos ustedes.

Sed pacientes y.......

¡¡¡¡QUE LA FUERZA OS ACOMPAÑE!!!!


	11. Capi 98: A PUNTITO DE EMPEZAR EL KARAOKE

CAPI 9.8: La mañana del concierto.

Ya sé que lo alargo mucho hasta llegar al karaoke y que lo más probable es que el karaoke luego me salga un porquería... pero bueno, para algo soy la autora.

            Tonta Eve es una ciudad plantada en medio del desierto con arena y porquería por todas partes, pero hoy luce bella ya que la han preparado para el acontecimiento más importante de la temporada en la Franja Exterior.... ¡EL FESTIVAL DE KARAOKE DE TONTA EVE!

****

**_Nuestros colegas..._**

**Pardolín Oh-Si-Walker_: _**Bueno tronkos, ya son las 2 horario escolar*  así que ya es hora de que os levanteis... ya os he inscrito en el karaoke.

**Tonti-Juan**: Estábamos despiertos ¬_¬

**Qui-Bai Gonn**: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz

**Tonti Juan**: Retiro lo dicho -_-U

**Pardolin Oh-Si.Walker**: Vaya panda..... -_-

**_Darth Mola..._**

**Darth Mola: **Qué ilu... encima que estoy de misión puedo estar en el FESTIVAL DE KARAOKE TONTA EVE... QUÉ ILUSIÓN!!!

Sonda Sith de Mola: Deja de empanarte y piensa en la misión

^Mola le da al botón de apagado....^

****

**_Conde Kuku..._**__

_Kuku: Pibitas....muchas pibitas....pibitas hasta reventar!!! Qué bien que me he apuntado al concurso este... ¡¡MENOS MAL!! ¡Así desconecto del viejo y sus chifladuras!_

**_Dath Serios..._**

_Serios: Caspita** van a interrumpir la emisión del documental "La Fuerza y los negros de la China" por el Karaoke de Tonta Eve... Bueno, lo veré..._

**_En el Cosejo Jedi..._**

**Yodo**: Retransmitido en directo el karaoke será.

**Window**: Siento en la fuerza que debo de ir ahora a por la cocacola y las patatas o se agotarán

**Un-Min-Dundi**: Recordad miembros del consejo, nadie debe de ser informado de la actividad que esta tarde se va a llevar a cabo en esta sala.

**Window**: Jode que fisnis... -_-U

**Shrek Si**: Ostras… ¡siento en la Fuerza que alguien nos está espiando!

**Window**: ... Según tu siempre hay alguien espiándonos, tienes tu capacidad de la fuerza totalmente nublada con ligeras precipitaciones en el noroeste...

**Sonda Sith en el techo**: MUAAAAAAJAJAJAJA MIRA QUE SON TONTOS

**Sonda Jedi en el techo**: Más tonta eres tú que te llevo siguiendo toda la mañana y no te enteras

**Sonda Sith**: O_O Mierda..y........¿por qué me seguías?

**Sonda Jedi**: ......Porque me atraes

**Sonda Sith**: MMMmmmmmmmMMMMMMMM

**Sonda Jedi**: MMMmmmmmmmMMMMMMMM

^Escenita XXX no recomenda para menores de 30 años.. aunque claro, ya  me dirán ustedes qué es lo que irán a hacer 2 so_ndas...bueno, quién sabe...^_

_--------------------_

*En Tatuajin el Regreso hay dos horarios... h.e. (horario escolar) y h.n.e. (horario no escolar) Cualquier horario diurno es horario escolar. 

**Caspita: Expresión desfasada usada por Darth Serioss.

Bueno señoras y señores.... hasta aquí el capi 9.8... el próximo es (por fin) el karaoke de Tonta-Eve--- Creo que la espera vale la pena J 


End file.
